Arnold Schwarzenegger (Earth -0)
Dr. Arnold Schwarzenegger was some Austrian scientist who was married to this woman with an incurable disease. So he decided to do what any logical human would do and freeze her. Unfortunately for him, during a lab accident, he was affected by some chemicals and became the devious''' Mr. Freeze. '''He became another punching bag for Batman. History Arnold Schwartzenegger started out life... Actually, I dunno how he started out his life. I guess he started out as some smart kid? I have no idea. This guy's backstory is too depressing to talk about, anyways. Anyways, later on in life he married a woman who had some incurable disease. Don't ask me why, he just did. Of course, like said above, he decided to freeze his wife in a fish bowl to keep her alive, like any good husband would do to their wife. However, his employers discovered what he was doing and stopped the freezing, which killed Arnold's wife in the process. Unfortunately, during all of this, a fight ensued between Arnold and his bosses, and Schwartzenegger was splashed by some chemicals. It's super effective! He learned later that he needed to be in extremely cold temperatures in order to stay alive as a side-effect. Thus, he created a suit for himself and a freeze gun, to call himself Mr. Freeze. (Which is the most threatening name in the world, so stop laughing.) Eventually he sought revenge on his employers, so he decided to freeze each and every one of them, just to show them how they ruined his life. (Now this is getting depressing!) Now this was when Batman showed up. Batman discovered that a guy in a freeze suit was starting to freeze people, and knew this would tear apart his reputation as the villain Gotham deserved. So Batman hunted down Freeze, where they ensued in a battle. Freeze managed to escape by freezing Batman's feet to the ground, slowing down the delirious Dark Knight. Second face-off with Batman Soon Batman returned to confront Freeze for freezing people. This time, Batman was equipped for fighting Freeze. He wore Bat-Gloves with special heating, and Bat-Everything-Else. Freeze was currently freezing Ice Cream at his new job at Ben and Jerry's when Batman gave him a round-house kick.Freeze wasn't so happy about this, so he decided that he should show Batman some of his kindness. He picked Batman up and squeezed him so hard for a jolly ol' hug. Of course, Freeze laughed like a maniac as he hugged the Dark Knight, showing him that the power of kindness can overcome evil. After he got done hugging Batman, he dropped the worn-out Batman to the floor, and escaped from the Ben and Jerry's factory. Personality and Traits Mr. Freeze is one of the few Batman villains that isn't a psychopath. In fact, he's well mannered and is a generally nice guy. However, with so much loss in his life, he's quite the depressed fellow. It's quite a shame to see him having to deal with such depressing things. Unusually, Mr. Freeze actually depends on extremely cold temperatures in order to stay alive. If put in the warm, it starts to kill him. It's dumb, I know. But don't look at me. I wasn't the one who wrote this junk. Anywho, Mr. Freeze is driven to do crime out of vengeance for his wife and because he was stricken with such a curse. However, he learned that crime doesn't pay, and eventually did the right thing and worked at a Ben and Jerry's factory. What a nice guy, eh? Equipment Mr. Freeze happens to not have much equipment, but whatever he has on him is quite overkill impressive. *His Freeze Suit: This allows him to retain a perfect body temperature of around -100 degrees. Don't try this at home, kids. *Freeze Ray Gun: Another impressive gadget, his freeze ray happens to be able to freeze anyone. ANYONE. *Freeze Bombs: Small, round bombs that he keeps in his costume for "flash freezing." *iPhone: his personal phone, who's ringtone is an awfully familiar tone... Trivia *This was BIONICLEToa's favorite page to write. *Mr. Freeze's name change to "Arnold Schwarzenegger" was a reference to the atrocious "Batman & Robin" film from the 90's which featured Schwarzenegger as Freeze. Category:Joke Articles Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:BIONICLEToa Category:Scientists Category:Villains